


Favorites

by shewearsglasses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bisexual Tenten, Even though the kids aren't even really in this, Everyone Is a Teacher, F/F, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Neji would make a great dad AU, Pregnancy, You're welcome Nicole AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenten picks favorites. Like all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long. Basically I abandoned it. Came back. And wrote it all in one sitting. I hope you fucking like it. And I hope it was basically what you wanted, because I don't remember if you wanted normal universe or not, but you SAID you like AUs and I prefer writing AUs so an AU is what you got.

Uzumaki Himawari was her current favorite. Tenten knew it wasn’t allowed. Teachers weren’t supposed to pick favorites, especially not in the early years. But she picked favorites every other day! Sakura was her last favorite, but then the bitch stole Wednesday recess duty. But it was hard not to love the tiny girl when she brought her a new flower every day. She was always smiling. And her mother was an actual angel. Tenten was pretty sure about that. She’d done her research.

Honestly, Tenten had tiny little crush on her mother. But that was neither here nor there, because she saw the wedding ring. She’d been Tenten’s favorite before she met her daughter. And sure, Tenten had met Himawari’s father, and while yeah, she could probably give Hinata a way better life, she wasn’t prepared to be the other woman and wait wait wait—slow it down. That wasn’t the point. The point was that Himawari was Tenten’s favorite.

So anyway, that’s why Tenten loved morning drop-off so much. It was her territory—not Sakura’s. That woman was a fucking champion and if Tenten hadn’t held her ground at the most recent staff meeting, the principle probably would’ve handed the bitch the morning drop-off _on top_ of the afternoon pick-up. But Tenten loved mornings. Hinata came by to hand of Himawari and it was always so great. Himawari was so precious with her mother too. She always said “I love you” and wasn’t obnoxious (like her older brother had been a few years previous).

But this morning was different. Because Hinata wasn’t the person holding Himawari’s tiny little hand. It was some man. Tenten scrunched up her nose in distaste, but quickly shook it off when Himawari noticed her. “Hey kiddo,” Tenten sang, bending to meet her eyes.

“Miss Tenten! Momma’s not dropping me off today cause her and Daddy got in a fight!” Himawari proudly declared to Tenten’s surprise.

“Oh,” Tenten said.

The man saved her, “Hime, I thought we talked about keeping that our little secret.”

Himawari’s smile dropped immediately, and her eyes glazed over. “Oh no!”

Tenten waved her hands before it went any further, “That’s fine, kiddo! That’s totally fine. I guess it’s my secret too now. I promise not to tell.” She held out her pinky for Himawari to grasp, which the small girl did without pause.

She grinned and dropped her pinky, then her gaze moved over Tenten’s shoulder and she grinned wider. “Bye bye, Uncle Neji!” She said as she left them in the dust.

Tenten stood now that she was alone with the new man. “Uncle?” She repeated, pointing at him dumbly.

He nodded, “I’m Hinata’s cousin.” That made sense. His hair was just as long and luxurious as Hinata’s. And it was quickly becoming a distraction for Tenten. She smiled and shook her eyes away. When she glanced back toward his face, he was still staring.

“Oh, I’m Tenten.” She said, holding her hand out. He took it, his lip quirking up at the corner.

“I know, Himawari never stops talking about you.”

Her neck felt warm. “Really?” She felt giddy on that information. “Only good things though, I hope?”

He nodded, still smirking. “For the most part.”

Tenten felt herself mirroring his smirk, her gaze danced over his face, trying to find the secret she was missing. She opened her mouth, but— “Tenten!”

Behind her, Sakura was at the entrance, waving her in.

“Oh, I have to—” Tenten gestured a little too wildly at door behind her. Neji just nodded and gave her a salute. She grinned after him. She couldn’t believe she was saying this but he was even cuter than Hinata. She almost sighed aloud, wondering idly if he was single.

“Who was that? Is he your new favorite?” Sakura stage-whispered when Tenten actually caught up her at lunch.

Tenten made to shrug, but then she heard the second question. “He’s not my new favorite! I don’t pick favorites.”

“Oh _sure_. Wait,” Sakura squinted, “Was that Hinata’s cousin? Neji?”

Tenten shot her a look, almost tripping over her feet. “How do you _know_ that?”

“Well, first, if you’d bothered to read my morning notice, you’d know that Naruto had said Neji would be her ride for the week.” Tenten rolled her eyes, but laughed when Sakura flicked her in the side. “Plus he’s friends with Sasuke.”

Tenten rolled her eyes even more aggressively at the mention of Sakura’s on-again off-again boyfriend. More like boy-toy their mutual friend, Karin, always liked to correct. “So that’s happening again?”

Sakura stuffed an orange slice in her mouth to stall for time. “Yeah,” she mumbled when she finished chewing. “I think it’s gonna stick this time.” Tenten grinned and prepared to—“Don’t roll your eyes again at me, you—!”

“Language,” Karin reminded as she dropped into the chair opposite them at the round table.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on recess duty?” Tenten said, mouth still full.

Sakura shushed her. Karin just looked disgusted, “I traded with Suigetsu.”

“Oh you know that’s a horrible idea, right?” Sakura said. She took a swig of water and met Tenten’s gaze. They both grimaced.

“Hey stop! He’s been getting better at recess duty.” Suigetsu was Karin’s ex, and she hadn’t stopped defending him even post-breakup. He was an idiot. But she continued, “Plus Gaara’s the second guard, and he won’t let Sui ditch.”

“True,” Sakura and Tenten said at the same time. “Jinx!” Tenten added. “Ha!” Sakura pouted and popped another orange slice into her mouth.

“Hey, Ten, Sakura was telling me you were making eyes at some hot dad at drop-off,” Karin said, “Is he your new favorite?” Tenten huffed and glared at Sakura.

“I honestly want to say I’m surprised but I’m really not,” Tenten rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time. It really was a bad habit. “And no! He’s not my new favorite! But okay. He’s Hinata’s cousin. Not a dad—that I know of.”

“Not yet,” Karin winked.

“Oh gross,” Sakura said at the same time that Tenten faked a gag.

Tenten stood up, “I gotta get back to class anyway. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait! We still on for drinks tonight?” Sakura asked. Tenten nodded, but Karin shook her head. “What? No, Karin!”

Karin shrugged, “Sorry. I promised Sui I’d help him move and I mixed up the dates.”

“What kind of idiot moves at night?” Tenten heard Sakura retaliate as she turned away from them. She tossed the remainder of her salad in the trash. She hated salad. She’d only bought it to appease Haruno “Mom” Sakura who’d found out she’d forgotten her lunch at home.

* * *

 

Tenten wasn’t sure what to wear to a Girl’s night anymore. Something sexy, Karin would say. But she wouldn’t be there, so did it really matter if she chose mom-jeans instead? Yes. She had a sixth sense for that kind of shit. Tenten groaned but grabbed a pair of tight black jeans. She’d just put on foot in the leg when the doorbell rang. She groaned again, this time louder, and shimmied the rest of her legs into the pants.

“Coming! Coming!” She said as she hurried down the hall, thanking Kami that she hadn’t taken her shirt off yet.

Sakura had one hand on her hip when she got to the door. “Since when do you lock the door?” She pushed past Tenten and sauntered toward Tenten’s bedroom as Tenten followed her like a lost puppy.

“I always lock the door.” Sakura snickered. “I do!”

“Yeah, okay.” Sakura disappeared into the closet and came out with two different crop-tops.

“No,” Tenten said. She hadn’t worn a crop top since college!

“Pick,” Sakura gestured between them. And Tenten got one more ‘no’ out before choosing the pink one with a grunt. Sakura smiled, “Thank you. Now put it on and let’s go.”

* * *

“No,” Tenten said. “No.”

Sakura grinned and grabbed her bicep, “Aw come on! I thought it was a great idea!”

“It’s a horrible idea!” Tenten tried to hold firm but Sakura was basically the strongest person in the entire whole wide world so it was useless. Tenten grabbed a shot off a table and downed it to the chagrin of both Sakura and the person at that table. “Don’t make me.”

Sakura dragged her a few more feet in response. And then they were at the table. “Hey guys,” Sakura grinned, leaning over to kiss Sasuke’s cheek. She twisted herself onto the barstool beside him. Tenten was left standing and staring at their fourth member—Neji. Hinata’s cousin.

Swallowing, Tenten forced a smile. But it must’ve looked uncomfortable cause Sakura kicked her in the shin. “Ow! Hey!” Tenten glared at Sakura again, who batted her eyelashes innocently. Sighing, Tenten took the last remaining barstool at their table. “Hey,” she said, voice softening as she turned to Neji. She felt more than saw Sakura and Sasuke’s expectant gazes watching their every move. Neji nodded, because apparently that was his “thing.”

“Come here often?” Tenten tried just as a waitress approached their table. She stifled a snicker and moved toward Sakura as Tenten reddened. She watched Neji smirk out of the corner of her eye. Oh Kami, he probably thought she was a total buffoon.

After they’d all ordered a drink, Neji said, “No.”

Tenten was surprised he’d actually responded. She grinned, “Well I’m glad you made an exception.” Oh kami. Shut the hell up, Tenten.

Neji’s smirk softened? If that was possible? Maybe she should get her eyes checked. “Me too,” he muttered. Tenten felt her chest flutter a bit. Did cheesy pick-up lines actually work with him?

* * *

“I think you’re cute,” Tenten was on her sixth shot. She had made a bet with Neji that she could do more than him, and she’d won after five, but she was losing in the long-run by making a complete fool of herself.

Neji looked thoughtful. “I’m not cute,” he said. “I’ll accept handsome though.” Sakura and Sasuke had long since abandoned them to dance. Well, Sakura had dragged Sasuke off and that was the assumption Tenten had made.

Tenten was surprised by how much she’d softened Neji up. He was actually talking! “I’m not giving you handsome though.”

“But I think you’re handsome,” Neji said.

“Good for you,” she pushed the newest shot glass toward the center of the table and grabbed for Neji’s beer. After taking a swig, she said, “I think you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute,” he repeated. Blinking at her, he grabbed his beer back.

Tenten laughed, “Ya know, you’re well on your way to being my new favorite.”

“Your new what?”

Tenten shrugged, “I pick favorites. But don’t tell Sakura that.” She glanced around the bar, then at her watch. Oh. It was late. And it was a Monday. “Speaking of Sakura, I should go.”

“Need a ride?”

Tenten side-eyed him, “I’m not sure you should be offering, bucko.”

He raised an eyebrow (probably at that dumb bucko comment) and said, “No, you’re right. But we could share a cab?”

Tenten was pleased he was offering, but she also didn’t want to waste the money. “No, Sakura should be fine to drive.” She’d just have to say goodbye sooner rather than later. Then she remembered, “Are you dropping Himawari off all week?”

“I’ll drop her off every day if I get to see you.” Woah. “Woah,” he added. “I’m saying too much.”

She laughed, “At least you’re coherent enough to realize that.” She stood and went to go find her friend, “So tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” he agreed, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

“You should’ve kissed him, ya know,” Sakura said when she picked Tenten up for work. They were carpool buddies.

“Maybe I’ll kiss him today.”

“No,” Sakura shot her a scandalized look. “That would create too much of an uproar with the kids.”

Tenten rolled her eyes, “Fine. But if he goes for one, I’m not pulling away.”

“Hey!” Sakura said but Tenten hopped out of the car and ran off.

“I promise not to initiate!” Tenten yelled back.

“Tenten!” She turned back, already across the street. Sakura gave her the thumbs up, “Is he your new favorite yet?”

Tenten let out a loud cry and continued running toward the school.

* * *

“Hey,” Himawari had already run inside when Neji actually spoke to her. “I’m sorry if I was especially forward last night. I understand if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Woah, no way!” Tenten shook her hands, “Not at all, Neji. I liked it actually.”

He nodded, “You should know not to expect that from me going forward.”

“Going forward?”

“Oh,” and was that a blush reddening his ears? Oh Kami it was! Tenten grinned. “I was wondering if I could—” Kiss me. Kiss me. Ask to kiss me. “Have your number?” Oh. OH.

“Yes!” Tenten barely hesitated. She grabbed his hand, and yanked out the marker holding up one of her twin buns. Her hair fell around the left side of her face. Within seconds, she’d scribbled seven purple digits on his wrist. She pulled back and smiled at him. He was redder than ever.

“You could’ve just told me,” he said, pulling his other hand out of his pocket to reveal his cell phone. Tenten’s mouth opened in a silent gasp.

Then she turned around and sprinted back into the building. Thanking Kami Himawari was always the last to arrive.

His laughter followed her into the building. Only when she was safely hidden behind the shaded glass of the window panes did Tenten turn to watch him go. She cursed silently to herself. She had a new favorite.

* * *

TWO YEARS LATER

Tenten jammed the toothbrush in her mouth and brushed frantically, glancing at the clock every few seconds to make sure she wasn’t late yet. “Tenten, is this yours?”

“What?” She shouted back. His voice had been muffled by the bathroom door, so she made sure to up her volume. “Is what mine, Boo-Bear?”

There was pauses before he responded. There was a knock on the door, then it opened, revealing a rather flustered Neji. “First of all, no,” he said. She grinned into the mirror and shrugged a shoulder. She leaned over the sink and spat out the remainder of her toothpaste. After gargling a mouthful of water, she glanced at the curling iron and picked it up. Her hair was still half straight. He must’ve noticed because he let out a groan. He hated waiting. Neji was the most impatient person she knew.

“No ‘Boo-Bear?’” she asked, still grinning while her fingers released another finished curl. She started again, “How about Honey-Pot? Sweet Cheeks?”

“No,” he repeated.

She pouted, then after a pause raised an eyebrow at him. He held up the sock. She opened her mouth, eyes squinting as she half turned to see it properly. For a half second she felt frozen by it, then she regained her composure and said, “No, I think it’s Boruto’s. I was watching the kids this afternoon, remember?”

Neji missed her momentary lapse. He just nodded and was about to backtrack out of the room when he paused, “Why?”

Still distracted, Tenten frowned, eyes wide in momentary panic before she straightened and said, “Council stuff, I don’t know.”

“Tenten,” he warned. His warning voice really wasn’t very intimidating. She would’ve rolled her eyes if he wasn’t following her movements in the mirror. They both knew who _really_ wore the pants in this relationship. “What was Naruto doing to my cousin?”

“Oh hush up,” she finally put the curling iron down and turned to face him. She put one of her hands on her hip, “They’re married, idiot. You can’t protect her virtue forever.”

He glared at her, then spun and was out the door, “I can damn well try.”

“I heard that, asshole!” Tenten yelled, still hearing his footsteps as he stalked down the hallway. Neji collapsed loudly on the living room couch. She picked the curling iron back up, but she could practically hear him cursing Naruto at that very moment.

“Naruto, that god-damn joke of a Hokage was off sexing up his little cousin somewhere. And his _wife_ was involved.” She mimed, then guffawed, “I had probably orchestrated the entire charade! With that Haruno girl no doubt.”

She laughed again, then caught her own gaze in the reflection and blinked. Should she tell him? She almost had earlier when he’d held up the sock. She let out a long sigh and watched her bangs fly up at the release of air. Not right yet.

Undoubtedly stewing in his own anger, Neji didn’t bother her again. Another ten minutes passed, and finally, Tenten set down the iron and unplugged it. She hummed a little as she entered the living room. Tenten grinned when she saw Neji still sulking on the couch. “Oh, are you seriously moping out here? Kami, Neji! She’s a grown-ass woman! They have two children! What do you expect them to live like hermits in separate isolation?”

He almost responded in the affirmative just to spite her. “No,” his voice came out pouty and childish. He straightened in an attempt to maintain some sort of dignity. But his slumped position stole even that from him.

“You love their kids!” She paused, then added, “They’re how we met!”

His lips turned up a little at that. Then he rolled his eyes, “Because I don’t think about how they were created,” Neji mumbled back.

She laughed and turned to grab their keys from the table. “Let’s go, babe.” He scrunched up his nose in distaste but evidently let it pass, because his face settled back into neutral when he got up. Tenten paused at the door. “Wait,” she spun to face him with one hand still on the doorknob, “don’t be a prick, okay?”

“What,” he deadpanned.

“You heard me,” she said, her eyes were all hard steel. “Don’t be a prick.”

“Tenten,” he said softly, “I’m your _husband_.”

She shrugged, “You won’t be for long if you’re a prick to my god-children.”

He closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth, releasing a strained breath. “Fine, sure.”

When he opened his eyes again, her glorious smile was back. She winked at him, and opened the door, “Let’s get a move on then. Wouldn’t want your temper-tantrum to make us late!”

He scowled. The walk to the Uzumaki residence was filled with Tenten’s warm voice and several soft comments from him. When they arrived at the door, Tenten beamed and knocked loudly. She was practically giddy.

“You just saw them this afternoon,” Neji said, although his smirk was fond.

Tenten rolled her eyes but stilled, “Am I not allowed to be excited?” Neji opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

“Neji! Tenten! Hello!” Naruto beamed at them, immediately scooping Tenten into a hug. She laughed and patted his back. Inside the house, audible tiny feet came bounding down the stairs.

“Is that Auntie Tenten?” Boruto’s voice was shrill and loud. Beside him, Himawari skidded to a halt. She was rounder and less sure of her balance, and thus appeared somewhat tilted as she starred up at them.

“Neji!” She lifted her arms up at him. He smiled and bent down to pick up his god-daughter, and cousin-once-removed.

Tenten, who’d just been placed safely on her feet by Naruto, waved at the small toddler, “Hi Hime!”

 Himawari waved back as she giggled into Neji’s shoulder. Tenten smiled at the picture. She was still in awe that she was a part of this family. Hinata called out, and Tenten was quick to follow her voice into the kitchen. “Hey,” she said, hugging the other woman tightly to her.

“Hey,” Hinata pulled back, “Ya know, having Himawari’s favorite teacher in the family is a really helpful distraction.” She smiled cutely and Tenten was reminded of the crush she used to have on her.

She blushed, “I’m happy to take her off your hands anytime.” Hinata was molding the crust of a pie, and Tenten glanced back through the doorway at Neji as he played with the kids. He really was good with them. Obviously it had been how they met, but it still surprised her a little to this day.

“He’d be a great father,” Hinata said from beside her. Tenten jumped, unaware that she’d come to stand beside her.

Swallowing, Tenten nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “He really would.”

Hinata glanced at her, “Are you okay?”

Should she tell her? Tenten opened her mouth, “Yeah, I—”

“Tenten! Come here!” Naruto yelled from the other room. Tenten looked at Hinata for confirmation and she smiled, mouthing for her to go. Tenten nodded. Apparently not. But she had to tell someone. She was practically bursting with the secret.

* * *

She finally told Neji on the way home. She couldn’t hold it in a second longer.

“I’m pregnant.” Well, no one had ever claimed she was subtle.

Neji stopped walking, and Tenten had to physically stop herself by grabbing onto the bridge railing. She turned slowly, expecting the worst. “Neji?”

But there was a smile frozen on his face, “You’re what?” She’d only ever seen him smile like that a handful of times. Tenten felt her own smile rising to match his.

She just nodded and moved back toward him. He stepped forward to meet her, and when they met in the middle, he picked her up and spun her around. “Oh Kami, Tenten,” he whispered against her hair. She grinned wider still.

“You’re happy?”

“Of course I’m happy!” Neji was practically shouting when he said this. He huffed out a sort-of kind-of laugh, “Yes, I’m happy.”

He kissed her hair line, then her forehead, and Tenten was frozen waiting for him to reach her lips. But first he moved past them and down her neck. She grunted, and pinched his wrist. He laughed for real this time, and finally moved back up to press his lips to hers.

Tenten sighed in contentment. Himawari might’ve been Tenten’s first favorite Hyuuga, and Neji her second. But she knew for sure, this baby would be her new favorite. And maybe even her last one. She was done picking favorites.


End file.
